A Secret That Cannot Be Kept
by CSIMiamiObsessed
Summary: **Rewrite** In 1996,after what was suppose to be a night of wine drinking with Jesse, Natalia finds out shes pregnant.What Natalia feared the most, her abusive husband Nick,who she was cheating on, happens.Nick find out,and brings out his gruesome side
1. Preface

**Author** Note: I am sorry to my readers who were expecting a new chapter and to people reading this story for the first time, please disregard this. I have decided to rewrite this story (see my profile for details). I promise you I will have it updated to where I left off before you know it. Please note that there will be changes in the story aswell, but you do not need to reread the whole thing if you do not want to. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

**August 22, 1996**

**8:10 PM**

**Jesse's Apartment:**

Jesse popped the cork out of the wine bottle and poured it halfway into two tall wine glasses. He grabbed the remote off the counter to the music player, and turned on the classical music CD he bought a few days ago, specifically for this night. He was clearly trying too hard, but it didn't matter. This was the first night in a few years he was trying to impress a woman since his wife died. He swore to himself he wouldn't fall in love after her murder, but this was the only exception. This woman was special. Her name was Natalia Townsend. He had met her at Miami Dade where he worked as a detective and she worked as a new lab tech. He had finally pulled up the guts to ask her over for drinks a few days ago. To his surprise, she said yes and here he was. There was a faint knock at the door and Jesse didn't hesitate for a second to answer it.

"Natalia," he grinned after he opened the door. "You made it."

She pressed her lips together and formed a smile. "Why are you so surprised?"

Jesse shook his head and handed her the glass of wine he poured earlier. "I didn't think you would get away of that husband of yours."

He knew her husband well enough. He got arrested for breaking Natalia's arm a few months before she got a job at Miami Dade. Jesse knew he was abusive, but Natalia wouldn't admit to it, no one could make her no matter how hard they tried.

"He thinks I'm visiting my parents."

Jesse nodded as he poured himself a glass of wine; he lifted it up a few inches above Natalia's. "Well, we can forget all about him, because this night is ours."

Her eyes looked hopeful as she touched her wine glass with his. "Cheers."

**Tuesday**

**September 17, 1996**

**7:46 AM**

**Jesse's Bedroom:**

Jesse exited the closet of his room, straightening his tie as he noticed his phone was ringing on his nightstand across the room. It was Natalia. He hadn't talked to her in a few weeks after she said they should stop seeing each other in her fear that Nick might find out. He flipped the phone open. "Natalia?"

"Jesse," Natalia whispered, her voice trembling.

"Is everything alright?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Natalia spoke again.

"No...I'm pregnant, Jesse."

Jesse's first assumption was that it was Nick's and she just wasn't ready to be a mother, but then he realized it was his. They got drunk that one night and had sex. Before he could respond or even take a breath, he heard a familiar voice in the background. It was Nick.

"Natalia?" he yelled into the phone.

Silence.

"Natalia!" he repeated, this time louder.

He quickly looked at his phone to see that she hung up.

**Tuesday**

**September 17, 1996**

**7:48 AM**

**Natalia/Nick's house**

"Your pregnant?"

Natalia spun around. She felt her jaw drop. Nick wasn't suppose to be here, he was suppose to be at work. Her stomach tightened, and she could feel her heart in her throat.

"I thought you were at work," she stammered, backing up from him.

"Well, I'm not am I?" he smiled at his own comeback.

"It's not what you think-."

"That's what everyone says Nat, and you and I both know how bad you are at lying," he said an exasperated tone. He walked toward her, gripping her hands showing her there was no way she was going to escape this. So, who's the father? Because I'm sure as hell it's not me."

Disgusted, Natalia tugged away and turned her back towards him. "It doesn't matter."

Nick's jaw tightened and his expression darkened. He grabbed one of the knives from the kitchen table. Natalia glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened in fear.

"Nick...what are you doing?"

He slowly walked over to her, cornering her against a wall, and holding the knife inches away from her stomach. He smiled cockily, obviously enjoying her horror.

"Are you going to get rid of it, or do you want me to the honors?"

"You wouldn't," Natalia blurted out quietly, instantly regretting it.

"You don't think I will?" Nick laughed. It looked like he was doing this more for amusement than revenge. Now, he was grinning having full pride in himself. All he wanted was control and he just got it. "I would," he whispered, his cold breath hitting her skin like sharp razor blades.

She felt the knife go through her skin slightly, but didn't go any further. Nick was giving her one last chance, but she didn't want it.

"Don't touch me," she growled, pushing him as hard as she could.

He lost his balance slightly, but got back up, his eyes flickering with malice. Natalia attempted to grab the knife from his hand, but failed, resulting in the knife cutting deeply across her wrist. Before she knew it, her whole hand was drenched in blood.

Nick laughed, "you really shouldn't have done that." He took one step towards her with the knife facing her and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday**

**September 17, 1996**

**8:00 PM**

**Miami Hospital**

Natalia opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital room. Quickly, she examined the room. Nick was on right of her, leaning his head against the window and talking to a nurse. Natalia looked at Nick for a long moment before what was going on hit her. She frantically moved her right hand, which was wrapped in gauze across her abdomen. Both Nick and the nursed glanced over before she could sit up.

"Calm down," Nick ordered as he placed his hand on her shoulder gently to restrain her from sitting up.

"You did this!" Natalia yelled with tears streaming down her face.

Nick's cheeks turned red and he chuckled a bit, "Must be the meds." He rolled his eyes.

The nurse knitted her eyebrows and nodded, "I'll give you two a few minutes."

After the nurse left the room, Nick pulled up a chair and sat down right in front Natalia's hospital bed. He took a deep breath. "Your baby is fine."

"What?" Natalia gasped.

"I missed," He said, sounding disappointed.

"I'm gonna put your ass in jail," Natalia growled as she reached for her cell phone that was on the table.

He grabbed her hand without hesitation. "No. You're not. The doctors think you did this to yourself. It's going to stay like that."

"What makes you think that?"

"The doctors said if the knife went even a few inches farther, the baby wouldn't have made it. Tell me Nat, you would do anything to keep this baby safe, right?"

"Of course..."

"Then, don't fuck with me," he hissed.

Nick picked up a pen from the table behind him and began writing on a wrinkled receipt from his pocket. He handed it to her shortly after.

"What is this?" Natalia asked, squinting at the numbers.

"It's the number of the family who's going to adopt your baby."

**Thursday**

**September 19, 1996**

**2:40 PM**

**Miami Dade Lab**

Jesse briskly walked into the lab, where Natalia was working as a lab tech at the time for the FBI. She was swapping DNA off a gun found on a crime scene, found earlier that day. He walked up behind her and gripped her shoulders gently.

"Hey," he whispered into his ear.

Natalia jumped and turned around quickly. Jesse was standing there with his hands in his pockets and smiling innocently.

"You scared the hell out of me," Natalia shook her head as she laughed.

"So did you. Why were you in the hospital?" Jesse said in a serious tone.

"Um, I was making dinner and I accidentally cut my wrist with a knife. It was pretty deep."

"Sounds like it hurt."

"Oh, it did," Natalia said under her breath.

"So, how did the knife end up by our baby?" Jesse asked, taking her by surprise.

Natalia's could feel her heart stop for a second. "What? How do you know that?"

"It was Nick, wasn't it?"

"No, I was drunk," Natalia felt like her cheeks were on fire.

"You wouldn't put a knife to that baby even if you were drunk, Nat," he argued.

"I don't want to talk about this now."

"So, when do you want to talk about it? When our baby is dead?" Jesse began to lose his temper.

"That's not going to happen," Natalia whispered. "I found a family who's going to adopt..."

"You're not going to keep it...?"

Natalia bit her bottom lip. She could tell Jesse was disappointed. "No."

"Who is this family?"

"Jake and Emily Bayer, They're friends of Nick."

"No...I don't trust him, Natalia. That means I don't trust his friends either."

"Well, I'm meeting them on Saturday whether you like it or not," Natalia replied, walking out of the room.

"You're just going to do this without me?" Jesse called after her.

She didn't answer. Jesse slammed his fists against the glass table in frustration.


End file.
